Aladdin the gundam way
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: Aladdin told the gundam way *warning major Relena and Wufie bashing* please do not read if your a big fan of theirs... all this is just for humor purposes


"Hello Hawking here again, Welcome to another Fanfiction I'm so glad your here, now I am   
going to try and tell Aladdin the Gundam way okay?"  
  
"On the casting I may soon regret what I did so may many other people.... I have neglected   
poor Quatra so he is the star okay!... The rest I thought were pretty good *ahem* I really   
am not a very big fan of Wufie so be warned! this fic is full of major Wufie and Relena   
bashing"  
  
"Now that that's said please enjoy it and send me any mail good or bad... preferably good   
but hey.. oh I almost forgot disclaimer!!  
  
I don't own Gundam wing or Aladdin or any of it's characters they are owned by some real   
lucky and fabulous people okay! I am not getting any money for this so don't sue me 'cuz I   
have no money!!"  
  
"Well okay I'll be narrating again.... ready here we go!!!"   
  
Aladdin The Gundam Way  
  
  
Once upon a time in a city... a desert city there lived a young boy he had the brightest   
golden hair ever!  
  
He was a poor boy named Quatra he lived in a small abandoned house with a wonderful view   
of the desert city  
  
His parents died long ago and he has but only one friend in the who world... *Knock at the   
door* sigh just a minute   
  
*Hawking gets door horde of Maugnauc's outside Maugnauc's:"You mean he only had one Group   
of friends! right?"   
  
Hawking:"No I didn't he only has one friend"   
  
Maugnauc's:"But were all his friends!!"  
  
Hawking: "Not in this story now get lost!!"  
  
Maugnauc's:" But what if Master Quatra needs us??"  
  
Hawking: "He won't no get out!!" *Shuts door* ".....grumble....grumble......Maugnauc's.....  
..grumble....Now where was I?"  
  
Oh yeah he only had one friend a boy his own age named Trowa they were the best of friends   
but Trowa had amnesia so he had no idea weather he was also an orphan or not  
  
They lived together in the abandoned house and all was good with their lives but little did  
they suspect that soon their lives would take a major turn was it for the worst? maybe.  
  
In the mighty palace the evil Vizier Treize was hatching a plot to over throw the mighty   
King Bloom he had tried to enter the mighty cave of Gundam last night  
  
The cave guardian said that only one with a true spaceheart could enter he knew it wasn't   
him nor his lackey Wufie  
  
He had tried to blow the guardian Gundam up with all of his mighty forces but nothing even   
scratched it so he needed to find this one with a spaceheart  
  
So he consulted his contact on the street Lady Une and asked her about what she heard about  
a spaceheart  
  
Une:"Word has it that there is a boy roaming around these streets with bright golden hair   
that has a spaceheart or so my sources have confirmed"  
  
Treize:"Thank you Lady Une you have my gratitude"   
  
Une:"Thank you sir"  
  
Treize turned to his lackey and said "Now we know who were after" followed by a evil cruel   
laugh from him and his lackey that echoed through out the palace  
  
They knew if they could get the magic Gundam from inside the cave they could have their   
wishes granted although neither had the same wishes in mind  
  
Outside in the royal garden a strange yet familiar screech could be heard   
"HHHEEEEEERRROOO!!!!!" followed by a *Thunk*  
  
Treize was curious as to what had happened out there so he wandered out and peeked around   
the corner to see the lovely Princess Catherine sitting by the large fountain  
  
A Prince from a neighboring country Prince Zechs to be exact who was seated next to   
Catherine talking to her most likely asking her to marry him  
  
His little sister Princess Relena had just glomped Catherine's royal bodyguard Heero and   
now had him pinned to the ground giving him a bear hug  
  
Relena:"OH Heero I've missed you so much won't you come home with me Please!?!"  
  
Heero:"No it is my mission to guard and protect Princess...."   
  
Relena:"I'm a Princess!!!"  
  
Heero:"...Catherine"  
  
Relena:"Hmmm.... Okay but if my brother marries her then she will move in with us and that   
means she'll take you with us Yay!!!"  
  
Relena ran to her brother's side imploring him to propose to Catherine his only response   
was  
  
Zechs:"I am you fool now go glomp you Heero before we have to leave!"  
  
The thought of missing time with Heero scared her so she wrapped her arms around Heero's   
chest Heero shot Zechs the super death glare and what a death glare it was!  
  
Catherine only looked at Zechs she let out a sigh and said "Look Zechs we can talk about   
this over dinner but right now I'm trying to practices my throwing so unless you want to be   
a target I suggest you leave and take your sister with you!!"  
  
Zechs took his sister by the hand and pulled her away form Heero...*Relena still hugging   
Heero* I said he pulled her away from Heero.... *still hugging* Relena let go of him now or  
you won't be in anymore of this story!!  
  
  
*Relena let's go of Heero* and her and Zechs leave while Catherine throws her darts and   
Heero searches for intruders he glares in Treize's direction  
  
Treize walked over to them followed by Wufie Cathrene stopped at looked at them and smiled   
  
Cathrene:"Oh Treize, Wufie I'm so glad your here could you help me with something please?"  
  
Treize:"But of course Catherine anything is your but to ask for" he said bowing slightly  
  
Catherine:"Oh joy I need someone to stand in front of that dart board and not move okay?"  
  
Treize looked at Wufie and smiled back at Catherine "Of course Wufie would love to help now   
wouldn't you Wufie?"  
  
Wufie looked at Treize in fear Treize motioned for him to go to the dart board hesitantly   
he did as he was told  
  
Catherine thanked Wufie and started throwing knives at him but Wufie kept squirming so she   
stopped   
  
Cathrene:"Never mind some people are just to WEAK to hold still!!"  
  
Wufie:"What I am not weak I can hold still woman!!"  
  
They tried again and this time Wufie didn't moved at all he didn't even blink Wow! you go   
Wu-man  
  
Wufie:"Don't call me Wu-man it's Wufie!!"  
  
Okay.. okay... geez don't get you knickers in a bunch   
  
Wufie:"What was that?"  
  
While they were doing that Heero and Treize exchanged glares the only noise was *thunk,   
thunk, thunk,  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" both men looked at Wufie and Catherine  
  
Catherine was on the ground laughing her head off while Wufie stood there screaming about   
the injustice of it all  
  
Treize:"What happened?"  
  
Catherine was laughing so hard she couldn't answer while Wufie had marched off somewhere   
Treize looked at the Dart board and saw a little piece of white cloth stuck to it by a   
knife  
  
Moments later when Wufie had come back with a new pair of pants and Catherine had regained   
her bearings  
  
Treize:"Now what exactly happened?"  
  
Cathrene:"I'm sorry I was a little off on that one..." she said starting to giggle again  
  
Wufie:"A little... A LITTLE you almost made me a woman, Woman!!!  
  
Catherine fell over again laughing as Wufie started shouting about the injustice of it all   
again  
Wufie shut up when Heero pointed his sword at Wufie and coldly said "Enough"  
  
Wufie shut up, Treize and him left Catherine and Heero alone then Treize dispatched the   
royal guards to go search the city to find the golden haired boy with the spaceheart  
  
Late in the after noon when she thought no one was watching Princess Catherine had put on   
a peasant type outfit and was scaling the huge wall when her bodyguard Heero stopped her  
  
Heero:"Where are you going?"  
  
Cahtrene:"Out I'm bored and I've never wandered around the city before!"  
  
Heero:"It's dangerous there are criminals out there first I will have to go out and rid the   
city of any of them then I'll have to rid the city of any men that might not be Prince's   
that might hit on you then..."  
  
Catherine:"Heero it is your mission not to do any of those things you can come along okay?"  
  
Heero:"Very well"  
  
Heero pulled out a rope and hook and threw it on to the top of the wall grabbed Catherine   
and she held on to him while he climbed over the wall with her and down the other side then   
her burnt the rope into pieces so that no evidence was left  
  
*knock at the door Hawking gets it Maugnauc's: "When are you going to be getting to Master   
Quatra??"  
  
Hawking:"...Grrr.... I was getting to him if SOMEBODYS!! hadn't have interrupted me!!"  
  
Maugnauc's: "Tell us who committed this atrocity and we will make them pay!!"  
  
Hawking:"Sigh just go away" *shuts door* anyway as I was saying umm... oh yeah Quatra was   
out taking a walk with his buddy Trowa  
  
They stopped to get lunch *note Trowa was a local performer so they DO have money* when   
Quatra laid eyes on the most beautiful woman he had every seen   
  
He started to walk towards her Trowa noticed what he was looking at and interrupted him   
walking  
  
Trowa:"Um Quatra look.."  
  
Quatra:"I know isn't she lovely"  
  
Trowa:"No I mean behind her.."  
  
Quatra:"Trowa why are you talking about her behind??"  
  
Trowa:"No I mean that guy with the really Big sword that is following her around and   
dressed in royal gear"  
  
Quatra looked behind her and sure enough there stood a guy with a really Big sword and   
dressed in royal gear  
  
Quatra:"Thank you for telling me my friend... perhaps she is a prisoner but obviously she   
was wrongly accused of the crime because no one that beautiful could ever do anything bad"  
  
Catherine was having the time of her life just walking around the city when all of the   
sudden she noticed a lovely pair of blue eyes starring at her he's cute she thought to   
herself  
  
Wow and he has such lovely golden hair I wonder who he is Please be a prince she noticed   
that he was walking over to her   
  
She smiled at him and he smiled back he had just about reached her when Heero stepped in   
the way and drew his sword  
  
Heero:"Don't even think about it" he said coldly  
  
Quatra instinctively stepped back Trowa ran over to them and pulled out his sword "Don't   
threaten my friend"  
  
He and Heero shared icey glares doing so they scared away most everyone around there they   
started a sword fight both seemed to be equal with the other neither having an upper hand  
  
Heero smiled evilly I haven't had a real fight in years while those two were fighting   
both Catherine and Quatra started shouting for their friend to stop  
  
When they heard the other's words they looked at each other and gazed into the other's eyes   
then they had completely forgotten the fighting pair as they share a loving embrace Love at  
first sight people!  
  
None of the four noticed the rather large group of guards that surrounded them the guards   
grabbed the two love birds and pulled them apart   
  
The guards carried Quatra away and Catherine screamed for him to come back when Heero heard   
her cry he jumped to her side he looked at Trowa  
  
Heero:"Another time"  
  
Trowa smiled and nodded then searched for his friend the guards told them to give up and   
that they were being arrested for disturbing the peace   
  
When Trowa didn't see his friend he leaped away Heero walked over to the man in charge of   
the large group of guards and sneered at him  
  
The man suddenly realized who Heero was and bowed begging for forgiveness Catherine ran   
over to the man and kicked dirt into his face   
  
Catherine:"Where did you take my man to!?!?" shouted Catherine   
  
Guard:"The prison of course"   
  
They all started on their way home Trowa was much faster then them just jumped from roof   
top to roof top until he reached the palace to witch he snuck into  
  
The large guard threw Quatra into the prison cell "That's what you get for attacking the   
Princess" then he slammed the door shut Quatra picked himself up and looked around the room   
  
In the corner sat a lonely looking old man with white hair and a dumb brown cloak he walked   
over to Quatra  
  
Old Man:"Oh you like the Princess huh?"  
  
Quatra:"I didn't know that she was the Princess... but she is so beautiful.."  
  
Old Man:"Well you know only a Prince can marry her or even DATE her!"  
  
Quatra looked as though his heart had been broken Never.. Quatra thought  
  
Old Man:"However I do know of another way you could date her or even marry her.."  
  
Quatra:"How?"  
  
Old Man:"Well it's tough and harsh task.."  
  
Quatra:"I could go through anything for Catherine"  
  
Old Man:"Okay I will tell you if you do something for me first"  
  
Quatra:"What?"  
  
Old Man:"Long ago my family lost a priceless family heirloom... a thief stole it then ran   
into the cave of Gundam and died it was lost down there somewhere... if you go and get it   
for me I will tell you how"  
  
Quatra:"..I try.... But how do I do that if I'm stuck in here and where is the cave?"  
  
The Old Man gave Quatra a map with the caves location on it to him and started to pull a   
large piece of the wall aside when suddenly the door flew open  
  
Quatra recognized the figure that stood in the door way "Trowa!" he shouted cheerfully   
Trowa looked at his friend then at the Old Man he grabbed Quatra by the arm and left   
without a word  
  
Trowa:"Next time please think about who your messing with.."  
  
Quatra:"Trowa I need to go somewhere okay come along if you like but it's necessary" he   
said with a large smile appearing across his face  
  
SO the two headed out into the deep desert to the cave of Gundam   
  
*Long breath* man this is taking a while Tea time! *everyone has some tea* Alright back to   
the story!!  
  
Princess Catherine and Heero returned to the palace they had already heard about Treize's   
special order to apprehend Quatra   
  
Catherine approached Treize with a mean look across her face "Treize!!!" she screamed he   
turned around to face her  
  
Treize:"Yes?"  
  
Cathrene:"Why did you put out a special order to arrest that boy!"  
  
Treize:".....He was attacking you"  
  
Catherine:"He was hugging me!"  
  
Heero:"What?"  
  
Treize:"Well he wasn't a prince so he shouldn't have"  
  
Catherine:"I like him so return him to me now!!"  
  
Treize:"He has already been killed he tried to kill the guards so they killed him first   
but I will scorn them for this"  
  
Catherine's eyes filled with tears as she ran from their sight Heero looked back at Treize  
  
Heero:"If ever you upset her Vizier or not your dead" he then left to find Catherine  
  
Treize:"Wufie make a note when I become ruler of everything remind me to kill him very   
slowly.."  
  
Wufie:"Yes sir... note finished"  
  
Treize:"Good" followed by evil laugh again  
  
The two men approached the cave of Gundams and the large guardian Gundam didn't attack   
them they wandered through the cave   
  
As they walked searching for this gundam they saw more gold and jewels there then ever in   
their lives  
yet they couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed  
  
Soon they found a large room in the middle sat a small Gundam Quatra walked over to the   
Gundam and picked it up then turned to his friend "I've got it!" he said gleefully  
  
Quatra:"AHHHH!!!!" he screamed pointing to his friend Trowa turned to see a flying carpet   
with a cool Deathcythe Hell pattern in it behind him it turned from side to side then   
pointed to itself Quatra nodded  
  
In his fear Quatra snuggled the small Gundam to his chest Trowa just stared at the carpet   
  
Trowa:"It hasn't attacked and I've heard they are harmless so don't be afraid"  
  
In a fit of rage the carpet wrapped around Trowa for insulating it's mightiness and tried   
to crush him  
  
Trowa:" see what I mean harmless"  
  
The carpet finally gave up seeing as how it wasn't anywhere near strong enough to crush   
anybody it flew over next to Quatra and snuggled his arm  
  
Quatra let one of his hands fall to his side as he sighed in relief as he started to pet it   
the small Gundam started to shake  
  
Tons of black smoke poured out of it filling the whole room Quatra and Trowa lost sight of   
each other because it smoke was so thick  
  
Quatra coughed as did Trowa all of the sudden the smoke bunched together and made a man   
about their size wearing strange shoes, a vest, a large cap and baggy pants all of his   
suit was black   
  
Strange Smoke Guy:"Wow free again!!!" he started to dance around the room chanting that   
Quatra and Trowa just watched in shock   
  
Suddenly the strange man noticed them and stopped his dance he looked at Quatra then Trowa   
then Quatra again it was obvious he was looking at the Gundam  
  
He sighed as had approached Quatra and mumbled something no one could understand   
  
Quatra:"What?"   
  
Strange Smoke Guy:"Aww... Come on you heard me!"  
  
Quatra:"No I'm sorry but I didn't"  
  
Strange Smoke Guy:"You know what your holding right?"  
  
Quatra:"Yeah a small Gundam"  
  
Strange Smoke Guy:"You DO know what it does right?"  
  
Quatra:"Umm.... No"  
  
Strange Smoke Guy:"Oh man...." he said crossing his arms  
  
Strange Smoke Guy:"I am the Genie of the Gundam... a very cool Gundam called Deathcythe my   
name is Duo and you WILL can me Duo if you ever call me Genie I will disintegrate you!!"  
  
Quatra:"It's nice to meet you Duo"  
  
Duo:"Yes everyone says that when they get three wishes"  
  
Quatra:"Wishes?"  
  
Duo smiled evilly "Yes you are granted three wishes except there are some rules to the   
wishing" he said waving his hand around  
  
Quatra:"Oh like killing people.."  
  
Duo:"Hell no.. like the first two can only be wishes that have to do with doughnuts and the   
third is required to be setting the Genie free"  
  
Trowa:"No it isn't he has to grant you three wishes of whatever you want"  
  
Duo growled at Trowa then zapped his hair so it was brushed back he had planned on laughing  
but instead both he and Quatra said the same thing "AHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Trowa just rolled his eyes witch only scared the pair even more Duo quickly zapped back to  
it original state  
  
Duo:"Okay so you don't have to wish me free but... won't you please?" he said putting on his  
cute puppy eyes  
  
Quatra:" Maybe..."  
  
Duo:" Maybe.... Maybe I came all the way over here just to grant you some wishes and you   
won't even give up one of them to help me out!!!"  
  
Quatra:"Uhhh..."  
  
Duo grew to a huge size attempting to scare Quatra into setting him free but in doing so he   
hit the top of the cave and it crumbled around them  
  
Duo:"Oops"  
  
Quatra:"Don't worry I'm sure the magic carpet will help save us from this mess!" Quatra   
looked around the carpet was no where to be seen   
  
Trowa:"Oh he left as soon as Mr.Great here started his screaming"  
  
Quatra had managed to maintain his sweet face for this long, but as he looked at Duo who   
only innocently smiled at him, that was it he grabbed Duo  
  
Quatra:"Your the one who started this mess now fix it your omnipotent!!"  
  
Duo:"You will have to wish it"  
  
Quatra left him go it was as though a little light bulb in his head had gone off he walked   
over to his friend and took a small knife he carried with him, he then put it next to Duo's   
Gundam  
  
Quatra:"Fix it or else"  
  
Duo looked at him in shock "Y..You wouldn't.." he looked at Trowa "...Would he??" Trowa just  
shrugged he had never seen Quatra yell except for the time he stepped on a bunch of nails   
and it wasn't because he was mad  
  
Duo thought about this for only seconds "...I can't fix it it's immune to my powers!!"   
  
Quatra:"Then get us out of here or else!!"  
  
Duo:"Okay only if you promise never to threaten my Gundam EVER again!!"  
  
Quatra:"Okay"  
  
And with that Duo teleaported them all out Quatra and Trowa looked at the surrounding desert  
happy to be out of that cave when suddenly Duo's voice rung out loudly   
  
Duo:"Aww... man..." he said rubbing his precious little Gundam with a piece of black cloth  
  
Quatra:"What?" he said inspecting the Gundam  
  
Duo:"You got dirt on it..."   
  
Both Quatra and Trowa rolled their eyes at Duo's display of affection for his Gundam  
  
Duo:"What is it you wanted to wish for??"  
  
Quatra:"I... I.. an old man asked me to return this Gundam to him.."  
  
Duo:"..Ad your actually going to give it to him??!?!"  
  
Quatra:"I said I would... so yes!.. now let's go"  
  
Duo:"You have to wish for it this time" he said sticking his tongue out at Quatra   
  
Just then the Magic carpet returned and Duo choked   
  
Quatra:"Well now that your here we don't need to wish for a ride home!!"  
  
Duo:"Thanks a lot pal!"  
  
They all got on it Duo was a bit grumpy Trowa silent and Quatra was happy though the carpet   
still didn't like Trowa for his earlier insults  
  
Meanwhile back at the palace Treize was still up to no good   
  
Treize:"Ahh... There that's the last one" he stood looking all around his room at the lovely  
array of roses carefully placed around his room He was arranging his roses??... Well   
whatever  
  
A while later Quatra and his gang were back in the city and snuck into the palace going back  
to the prison to find the old man  
  
On their way they were met by guards the carpet immediately made a hasty retreat Trowa   
stood to fight them   
  
Trowa:"Go and find the old man I'll keep them off your back... just don't take too long   
okay" he said with a slight smile as he met steel with the guards  
  
Quatra really didn't like fighting but his friend was already keeping the guards busy so he   
could go and find the old man  
  
He ran frantically through out the prison searching for the old man he couldn't seem to   
find him... Maybe that's because he's arranging his flowers...  
  
He ran into another large group of guards he ran from them he ran into the other part of   
the palace and hid he believed he was safe that was until...  
  
Girl:"HELLO!!!!"  
  
Her over hyper cheerful voice nearly sent him to the roof he turned to face her   
  
Girl:"Hello what do you do here? oh it doesn't matter Do you like Heero I do he's the best   
but he's mine so don't get any idea's okay my names Relena what's yours well what come on I   
don't have all day well maybe I do but.."   
  
Quatra's head was spinning from her words she never gave him any time to say anything  
  
Quatra:"My name's Quatra!!!"  
  
Relena:"Oh how cute!!!" she said practically squealing  
  
Quatra:"Look I have to go I need to find someone.."  
  
Relena:"Is it Heero I bet it is right!!! let's find him together!!" she said grabbing Quatra  
by his arm and pulling him around the palace  
  
Catherine was sitting on her bed when she saw Relena and Quatra go running by she quickly   
jumped off her bed and after them   
  
Heero had been informed of the intruders so he was wandering looking for them he quickly   
found one of them but sadly they had only run by him so he followed them   
  
Treize noticed Catherine and went after her to see what was up he was soon followed by   
Wufie, this whole chase seen stopped when Heero was glomped by Relena out on the balcony  
  
Trowa who was being followed by Heero ran over to Quatra Wufie stood next to Treize and   
Catherine ran to Quatra but was stopped by Treize  
  
Treize:"Wait it's an imposter!!"  
  
Cathrene:"How??"  
  
Treize:"Uhh.. you wouldn't understand"  
  
Quatra:"Waitaminiute you sound just like that old man!!" he said pointing at Treize   
  
Treize:"Oh that's right I am him and you have the Gundam don't you!!" he said leaping for   
Quatra   
  
Trowa kicked Treize away before he could reach Quatra but Wufie tackled Trowa for that then  
they started fighting  
  
Treize stood back up and again headed for Quatra this time he got him and he pulled the   
Gundam from the inside of Quatra's jacket  
  
Treize:"YESS!!!!"  
  
Wufie turned and cheered for his pal Treize but was rudely interrupted when Trowa swiftly   
kicked him in the groin immediately Wufie fell over  
  
Treize rubbed the Gundam and sure enough Duo appeared... asleep... everyone but Wufie   
sweetdropped  
  
Treize:"Wake up GENIE!!!!"  
  
That got Duo up and boy was he pissed "Genie.. GENIE!!!! I'll show you... oh wait you have   
the Gundam.. darn.." he turned to Quatra "You gave it to this guy?"  
  
Quatra:"He stole it!"  
  
Duo:"Well steal it back!!"  
  
Treize:"Not so fast Genie I wish for Omni super powers!!"  
  
Duo:"Your wish has been granted!" he said very mischievously  
  
Treize:"Well how does it work??!!"  
  
Duo:"i can only tell you if it's a wish"  
  
Treize:"Well if for Omni super powers okay I wish for you to have to answer any questions I   
ask!!"  
  
Duo:"Man... Okay's it's been granted!"  
  
Treize:"How do I use the Omni super powers?"  
  
Duo:"First you need to get them..."  
  
Treize:"But I have them!!"  
  
Duo:"No you didn't wish for you in pititculair to have them you wished for Omni super   
powers but you never said I wish for you to give ME the powers"  
  
Treize:"Fine"  
  
Before he could do anything else Heero had lunged for him and took the Gundam from him   
"Genie.. I wish that Treize can never touch another magical thing EVER again!!"  
  
Duo:"My name's Duo and your wish has been granted"  
  
Treize:"NNNOOOooo!!!!!!"  
  
Heero:"Hey this is pretty cool I wish for a new Gundam Wing Zero that only I can use to   
appear right there" he said pointing to the ground  
  
Duo made the Gundam appear but just a soon as it had appeared it disappeared  
  
Heero:"What happened!!"  
  
Duo:"Well you never said how long for it to stay"  
  
Heero annoyed pulled out his sword and threw the tiny Gundam up into the air so that when   
it came down he could cut it in half but Trowa did an amazing backflip and saved it  
  
Heero:"I will destroy you and you too" he said pointing at Duo who only smiled  
  
Trowa:"I wish for my memory to come back and stay until I die"  
  
Duo just looked puzzled at him "Your wish I granted"  
  
Trowa looked strange before letting go of the Gundam and falling over Quatra screamed and   
ran to him  
But so did everyone else after all the Gundam was right there  
  
Treize reached it first but it only moved away from him it landed near Relena who was   
sitting down by herself picked it up   
  
Heero:"Damn you Treize why didn't you pick it up!!"  
  
Treize:"Because you made that ridiculous wish remember!!"  
  
Relena:"Oh you mean this really grants wishes?"  
  
Treize and Heero:"NO!"  
  
Duo saw the look on their faces "Yes it does what do you wish for.. hurry and wish you could  
have anything your heart desires"  
  
Relena's eyes sparkled "I wish that Heero can never kill me... and I wish that I can never   
be separated from him unless I want to and I wish that he can never say disagree with me!!!"  
  
Duo:"Done and done"  
  
Heero:"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Relena ran and grappled Heero and threw the Gundam away "YAY!!"  
  
The Gundam hit Quatra in the head knocking him out so Catherine picked it up "Can you grant   
anything?"  
  
Duo:"Pretty much.."  
  
Cathrene:"I wish that Quatra was a prince.."  
  
Duo:"Done"  
  
Cathrne:"I also wish that the desert city is always happy and prosperous"  
  
Duo:"Done"  
  
Cathrene:"and.." Trowa grabbed the Gundam from her she looked him in the eyes "Oh my god!"  
  
Trowa:" I wish that you weren't a genie anymore!"  
  
Duo:"Ahh You were supposed to wish my free not take away my powers!!!"  
  
Trowa got up and shook Quatra until he regained consensus Catherine smiled at them both   
then came closer and hugged Trowa!  
  
Quatra looked as though his heart had just been ripped in two   
  
Trowa:"It's good to see you again sis"  
  
Everyone but Catherine and Trowa fell over   
  
Quatra:"That's your sister?!?!"  
  
Trowa standing up and also helping Quatra up"Yes.. I was visiting a foreign country when my   
caravan was ambushed by Treize and his men I ended up hitting my head but I got away and met   
you"  
  
Cathrene:"Quatra your a prince now let's get married!!!"  
  
Quatra:"Really?"  
  
Cathrene:"Yes!!"  
  
Heero and Trowa teamed up and royally kicked Treize and Wufie's butts then killed them,   
Quatra was married later that afternoon to Catherine  
  
Heero had to leave by Relena's request they made it to her palace but when the ceremony   
for the wedding started Heero was saved by Prince Trowa  
  
Relena was killed, Prince Zechs married a lovely Princess Noin   
  
Heero and Trowa moved to a far away land and started up a assassination company and on their  
journey's met two really hot girls of which their now dating   
  
And what of Duo well he left with his new magic carpet and traveled around until he found a   
nice young girl named Hilde   
  
She stole his heart (And sold his magic carpet so he couldn't leave) and they lived together  
happily  
  
Oh and Quatra and Catherine soon made friends with a large group of men called the   
Maugnauc's  
  
Now everyone's happy right!!!??!! well I am thank you for staying with us and listing to   
this story!!  
  
*All characters from the story come out and take a bow* Hawking *Claps* tell me what you   
think!  
  
Until next time  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
